1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to treating byproducts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various processes are used to manufacture semiconductor devices. These processes use different source gases at high temperatures. As a result, various process byproducts are formed. These byproducts include, for example, product materials and unreacted residual source gases.